Helixapedia: NOT
Helixapedia Wiki is an online encyclopedia, so there are things Helixapedia Wiki is not. Content We are not a crystal ball Helixapedia Wiki is not a crystal ball. We cannot predict anything that hasn't happened yet, so therefore articles about anticipated events must be verifiable. #Helixapedia Wiki cannot predict future dates for events unless the event is notable and almost certain to take place. Examples of this include the 2016 US Presidential Election. #Helixapedia Wiki may provide up-to-date information on certain subjects, short articles that contain only product announcement information and/or original research are not appropriate. We are not a dictionary Helixapedia Wiki is not a dictionary, or a usage or jargon guide. Definitions. '''Helixapedia Wiki articles should begin with a five to seven sentence summary of the subject, but articles with nothing more than a definition should be expanded with additional encyclopedic content. '''Dictionary entries. Articles on this wiki should be about a person, place, thing, idea, animal, group, event, etc. In rare cases, a dictionary entry itself could be an encyclopedia article. Articles about the cultural or mathematical significance of a number is also acceptable. Usage, slang, and or idiom guides. Descriptive articles about languages, dialects, or types of slang (such as Spanish, English, or Leet) are acceptable. We are not a publisher of original thought Helixapedia Wiki is not a place for original research, personal thoughts and analyses, or to publish new information. #Original research, such as proposing theories and solutions, original ideas, defining new terms, coining new words, etc. If you completed original research on a topic, citations to reliable sources are needed to verify the information. #Personal inventions. If you or a friend invented the word frindle, a new drinking game, or a new type of dance move, it is not notable enough to have an article about it until reliable, independent sources report on it #Personal essays that state your particular opinions about a topic instead of that of an expert are not acceptable. #Please try to stay on task of trying to create an encyclopedia, and try not to discuss the article on the article itself. You can discuss article errors on user talk pages. and should resolve problems with articles on the relevant talk pages. We are not a means of promotion or a soapbox Helixapedia Wiki is not a soapbox, battleground, or a propaganda, advertising, and showcasing site. #Advertising on an article is unacceptable. Try to keep Helixapedia Wiki articles on an objective and unbiased point of view. #Self promotion is unacceptable. While it can be tempting to write an article about yourself or a project in which you have a strong personal involvement, do remember that the standards for articles apply to every article. #Articles and content about a living person are required to meet especially high standards, as they may otherwise be libellous or infringe the subjects' right to privacy. Articles on this wiki are not for cyberbullyin someone or ruining their reputation. We are not a blog, Web hosting service, social networking service, or memorial site Helixapedia Wiki is not a social networking site like Facebook or Twitter, nor is it a blog like Blogger, nor is it a memorial site. Helixapedia Wiki pages are not: #All Wikia members have their own user pages, but they should be used for biographical and Wikia uses. User pages are not personal webpages. #Helixapedia Wiki is not a dating service. We are not an appropriate place to pursue relationships or sexual encounters. However, you can persue friendships with other Wikia members. #We are not a memorial service nor a place to memorialize deceased beings. We are not a directory Contact information (e-mail addresses, phone numbers, fax numbers, etc.) are not encyclopedic. Product prices are generally not encyclopedic content unless they can be sourced and there is a justified reason for their mention. We are not a manual, guidebook, scientific journal or textbook While Helixapedia Wiki has descriptions of people, places, things and events, an article should not read like a how-to manual. This includes tutorials, instruction manuals, game guides, and recipes. We are not a newspaper Editors are strongly encouraged to provide articles with up to date information within its coverage. #'''Journalism. '''Helixapedia Wiki does not offer first hand news reports, nor are we a primary source.